The Orion Effect
by thehaloproject
Summary: Basically Halo does what they do best; poke some random machine until it does something or quiet simply blows up.
1. Timeline and Intro

**We've been having some writers block with our other story so to please accept our apologies this is but a small consolation. We know many of the Mass Effect stories seem to flounder but we hope we do well. Trust us, this will be different but not at first. To those who follow our other story, it will go on, we are not replacing it. and we are adding are own races this will be updated as we go along **

* * *

12,000,000,000,000 B.C  
The Didacts universe and the Zealot universe collide to cause what future civilizations would call the Big Bang.

10,000,000,000 B.C.  
The Milky Way stabilizes.

8,000,000,000 B.C.  
A creature known as the leviathans appear.

7,000,000,000 B.C.  
The Leviathans gain The Mantle after having it passed down by the Logos.

1,000,000,000 B.C.  
The Leviathans achieve space travel between galaxies.  
At this point the Leviathans were ready for higher intergalactic power. They wished to rise into a higher Mantle and in order to do this they had to find a new holder who could achieve the mantle.

5,000,000 B.C.  
The Leviathans grow old awaiting a new holder of The Mantle. So they create the Mass Relays to speed along the process of weeding out lesser civilizations.

1,000,000 B.C.  
A civilization meets the standards of The Mantle and rises to power in the galaxy. The Forerunners have arisen.

500,000 B.C.  
The begging of the Forerunner era.  
Note:Will be updated as the story progresses.

100,000 B.C.  
The end of the Forerunner era.

2100 B.C the prophet civil war

1942 A.D.  
The United Nations are established.  
Average human lifespan 60 years.

1969 A.D.  
Humanity becomes a spacefaring species with the lunar landing.  
Average human lifespan 64 years.

2148 A.D.  
The Interplanetary War. The discovery of the slipspace. The UNSC is established.  
Average human lifespan 104 years. Population 15 billion.

2490  
The beginning of the human civil war.  
Average human lifespan 150 years. Population 1.5 trillion.

2500  
The spartan 1 project is launched.

2520  
The rebels declare their independence and call themselves the USSR. Spartan II project.

2525  
The beginning of the Human Covenant War. Because of the Civil War the UNSC and the USSR have developed mobile militaries, they work together to fight the Covenant.

2530  
The Elites discover Humanity's importance to the Forerunners and they strike out against the prophets for their lies. The Brutes defend the prophets and cause The Great Skirmish. Elites allied with human. Spartan III project

2537 UNSC discover Forerunner object on harvest .(events of Halo Wars)

2541 battle of reach unsc victory

2149 battle of sol

2550  
The Great Skirmish ends with the death of The Prophet of Truth as his ship is destroyed and the Covenant splits in two. One under the rule of the Elites and the other The Brute Empire.  
Discovery of the Empire and Royal Colonial Kingdoms.

2555  
Installation 03 is discovered.  
The location of the ark is discovered.  
The ark is colonized and the construction of the Infinity spartan iv

2558 events of requiem.

2560  
The UNSC finds colonies that they thought were destroyed in the Human Covenant war. They unite under the banner of the Confederacy of Independent Colonies.

2570  
Scout reports reveal that the Human and Covenant are the only sapient beings in the Orion's system. In fear of other lifeforms outside of their system they united under the Orion's Systems Alliance. Spartan V project.

2573  
The USSr Colony of Chexen discover an alien artifact near the planets orbit. Science teams are sent to investigate.

Author notes: the OSA has 5 levels of government 1 representative from border colonies, 4 reps from each state, 3 reps from each species, 2 military, 1 sender of the proven species: Humans, Elites, Prophets. (Prophets got their seat because of there Forerunner knowledge.)

* * *

Captain Anthony  
USSR dark journey  
The 12th research flotilla

"What's the status on research teams?"

The A.I Brentley popped out of her console,

"The scientists are ready to activate the artifact."

I responded,

"Have they determined whether it is forerunner?"

"We'll sir we can't really tell except for the fact that its releasing a small amount of dark energy."

"Interesting, tell the team we're ago."

I looked out the observation deck windows and saw the machine. The machine looked like the letter C with two arms extended. In the middle were two rings that began to rotate around each other. They went faster and faster until,

"Captain dark matter readings are off the charts!"

I saw a branch of what looked like electricity reach out to several of the republic ships and throw them like a massive slingshot! It reached out to our ship and there was a flash as the ship shook and suddenly all was calm again.

"Brentley! Where are we!?"

"Well... We're certainly not in Kansas!"

"Brentley!"

"Well... We're somewhere outside of the Orion's Belt. There's a twin artifact to the one we came in on. It's on the other side of the system. Oh and to make our day even better, there's a large number of unidentified ships headed our way!"

"Are they loyalists?"

"Well I'm sure they're loyal to something Captain!"

"Tell all ships to put up their shields, arm the Mac cannons, and prepare for first contact! Don't fire unless I give the order! Lets hope they're friendly!"

The radar engineer shouted out,

"Sir we're outnumbered 6:1! I'm reading 200 corvettes, 80 frigates, 30 destroyers, and 5 super heavy cruisers!"

Brentley spoke up again,

"Enemy fire incoming!"


	2. Win and Losses

The Seventh Turian fleet  
General Viktus  
2 minutes before...

There are 200 frigates, 80 destroyers, 30 heavy cruisers, and 5 dreadnaughts under my command. A species has broken a council law and their ships aren't in citadel records. We may be able to subdue them and make them a new client species for the citadel.

"How many ships am I looking at?"

The ships VI responded,

"Roughly 1/6th our own general."

"Excellent, update the rest of the fleet. We're going to try to contact them."

"General, they do not seem to be connected to any comm buoys, remote communication is not possible."

"Then we'll send a scout ship to attempt to dock. Tell them to approach slowly as to show we mean no harm."

The ships VI sent word to the rest of the fleet. As our scout approached all seemed well, until it reached the halfway point. The equipment picked up an energy surge and through the observation deck I could see the flash of barriers arming.

"They're getting ready for an assault! Open fire!"

As per our standard, we sent a heavy cruiser and destroyer strike force to deal with their larger ship. As their shields flared and one of their ships took shell after shell to its hull, I saw my reflection in the glass. I realized that I had allowed myself to smile, the first time In a long time. This will be a quick and decisive victory. I was pulled from my thoughts with a deep rumbling! The ship shook violently. Surely we've taken extensive damage.

"How bad is it, how much hull damage have we taken?"

The ships VI assessed the damage,

"None sir. They didn't hit us."

The Tactical Weapons Officer spoke up,

"Sir, it's right, that Mass Acceleration Cannon was bigger than even our experimental weapons!"

"That's impossible! Tell the fleets to unload everything they have, mass acceleration cannons and the disruption torpedoes!"

* * *

Captain Anthony  
USSR Dark Journey  
The 12th research flotilla

I was thrown to the floor by the rumble of the ship,

"Make them regret that! Fire the MAC cannons! While their busy with the MACs start arming the archer missiles! Let's see what their made of!"

The MAC cannons were beating down several of the enemy ships. Things weren't looking good however. We were being overran, outgunned, surrounded. Even with the destruction of several of the enemy ships we were still ridiculously outnumbered. They were unloading shell after shell, torpedo after torpedo. The torpedoes had a devastating effect, even though they impacted the shield they kept penetrating. The explosion itself ignored the shield entirely, cutting through armor and causing hull breaches. I saw ships going down one, two, it was horrifying. I watched the bridge of a USSR ship being decimated by one of the enemy torpedoes, instantly killing the crew inside. I saw the engines of another, impacted by one of the torpedoes, explode into an inferno of blue. The explosion took down a handful of the nearby allied ships, causing even more collateral damage.

"Brentley keep enough of your programming in the ship to operate the defenses, I want you on my escape pod! Order the remaining crew to abandon the ship!"

"Would you like a shake with that Sir?"

"Tell you what Brentley, if we get out of here I'll buy YOU a milkshake! No, I'm buying everyone a milkshake, but I'm getting a scotch!"

I ran past officers loading into their assigned evacuation pods' jumped over some equipment that had been knocked down in the mayhem, and through the crowd of engineers boarding theirs. I finally reached my quarters. It was laying right were I left it. I threw it around my neck and sprinted back to the evac shuttle I was suppose to board.

"Is everyone aboard the shuttle?"

"Yes Captain!"

"Then what are waiting for? Step on it!"

I groped the necklace tightly. The necklace I grabbed was my daughters. She gave it to me just before I shipped out. It contained a picture where we were both sitting in front of the mantle in our home the day after Christmas, there was still wrapping on the floor. A week after I shipped out I received news my daughter had been killed in a public transportation wreck on her way to work. I was drawn from my thoughts by the sight of the machine we came in on. As we approached I saw flash of blue. I gripped the pendant tighter as the ship shook and...


	3. The Second Contact War

**Hey guys! We're sorry this took so long life has not been kind to the idea of working on this project, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Admiral Elizebeth Gomez

Aboard the Freedoms Fire

USSR Chexen Defense Fleet

20 minutes ago...

I don't know what that thing just did, but if something doesn't happen soon I'll have to turn it in to high command. I may as well start typing up the report...

Gomez, Elizebeth

Admiral

Captain of Freedoms Fire

Classified, MilComm

Progress on Forerunner device

The device has remained inactive for weeks. This morning however the scientists did something to the machine that cause it to rotate rapidly. This sent arcs from the core of the machine which bounced from ship to ship. This continued until the entire research team disappeared. We have remaining science teams trying to determine what exactly transpired. We haven't gathered any direct evidence, but, there is no debris indicating the destruction of the fleet. We will forward information as available.

I pressed send and continued to wait. But I didn't wait long. Only moments after I sent the message the radar engineer noticed a surge of energy coming from the direction of the ships disappearance. Looking through the observation deck I could see a blur and then a ship from the research flotilla appeared. The head scientist connected to the comms and began shouting,

"There's another Covenant!"

I cut him off, "Calm down! What's happening? Where's my brother Anthony"

"He stayed behind to hold off the attack! We tried a peaceful approach but they fired anyway."

The scientist continued but was interrupted by another energy surge followed by an emergency transmission,

"This is Captain Anthony! Sis are you there?"

"Anthony! What's going on!? I've got reports of a new Covenant!"

"We've encountered a new civilization. They're not pirates or rebels and they're definitely not loyalists. Although Brentley assures me they're loyal to something. They don't have strong ships and they're lacking in firepower. Their ultimate strength is in numbers. We took down several of their ships but they just kept coming, one by one our own ships were pummeled endlessly by the hundreds of ships they possessed."

I looked to my AI Jaci and gave the order, "Declare DEFCON Omega. Send an alert to all of the ships to enter formation in their orbital defense positions."

It took a moment to gather myself and assess the situation. We had six frigates, three cruisers, a carrier, two space stations, an ODP armed with a super MAC, and the heavy cruiser Freedoms Fire. As I was thinking an entire armada came through the artifact. Brentley's voice rang through the intercoms,

"Here we go! It's time for a show!"

I opened the fleet comms channel,

"All ships fire at will!"

I saw a super MAC shell soar through space smashing through one of their ships. The other ships opened fire and MAC shells illuminated the dark void of space obliterating several of their ships. This had relatively no impact as they spilled out of the artifact endlessly. The enemy ships finally unleashed what seemed to be a wave of blue bolts, impacting our shields making them flare as the power supplying them dropped rapidly. Finally the super MAC fired a second time taking down one of their larger ships. In doing so the enemy quickly focused all of their fire upon the super MAC. The fighter jets were faring in the same manner. They were larger than the enemy's but the massive numbers were to much as the fighters were slowly overran.

Their fleet started a charge into the dead center of our own. They destroyed several of our ships in their wake. The losses were caused mainly by their missiles. They hit the shield and warped the matter around them, effectively ignoring our shields entirely. We narrowly escaped the destruction with just my cruiser and a handful of frigates. They turned their attention away from us, knowing they had weakened our fleet, and began their assault on the ODP. The ODP launched a super MAC shell through a cluster of their ships devastation all in its path. Its shield flared and dissipated, already weakened by their warp missiles it wasn't long before we saw a bright flash signaling the destruction of our best hope. This might be it. I watched in horror as the situation only became more grave. They sent a volley of dropships towards the planets surface. I stared sadly as they soared effortlessly through the debris left by the ODP.

"Sir there's a slipspace rupture nearby!"

As the radar engineer finished his announcement a slipspace hole opened up near to our location. One after another I watched as 4 heavy cruisers, 6 cruisers, 2 destroyers, and 9 frigates spilled out of slipspace in rapid succession, I saw their sides. On their sides read the letters "UNSC" possibly the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I didn't stare for long as they started firing endlessly into the enemy fleet. MAC round after MAC round the tide started to turn in our favor. Some of their ships were small enough that the shells penetrated through and into others. We rejoined the fight quickly. No sooner than we joined the fight did I receive another announcement from the radar engineer.

"Sir we have five more slipspace signatures incoming!"

The next thing we saw was somewhat unexpected. Some more ships spilled out of slipspace. Terren ships joined the fight . Their ships are long and rectangular until the front which thins to a wedge. They are made for war, every inch is a weapon including the front which is used for ramming maneuvers. The ugliest thing you'll ever see, until it's saving your skin of course. The Terrens aren't know for their architectural beauty, but for their effectiveness in war. They cut off the enemy's retreat through the artifact. On their counter assault they unleashed a volley of missiles into our opposing forces. Unleashing another volley not of missiles but of plasma torpedoes and MAC slugs. The senior officer spoke up,

"There is an incoming transmission!"

The admiral walked into the room, he was older as is expected from a man of higher rank. He was tall, slender, and had a mustache that ran from his upper lip to the edges of his cheekbones in a teardrop fashion. His nose was sharp and concave, his eyes were piercing. He wore a green jacket decorated with many medals. His voice was strong and boomed when he spoke,

"Commanders prepare your boarding parties! Men... ramming speed."

Then I looked up to see the Imperial ships moving at full speed smashing the enemy ship to pieces. They flew by a dreadnought blowing out its engines on their path of destruction. As the alien fleet fell apart we launched our boarding craft.

General Viktus

The aforementioned dreadnought

I couldn't help but to wince at the pain in my side. When those ships came out of nowhere they hit us with some kind of heavy missile. I wasn't fatally wounded but I couldn't say the same for the rest of my crew. Most of them were dead, the rest were on their way. There was blood everywhere, so much that I couldn't believe it came from my own men. It was horrible these men signed up to serve not to be slaughtered! They were brothers, husbands, fathers, they were my friends... If just one of us can live, to bring news back to the citadel, to prepare for the war to come. Maybe we can avenge them, maybe their deaths won't be in vain. I just need to...

"Check to see if any are alive, we need some for interrogation."

I heard voices on the other side of the blast door. The doors flew open as a breaching charge detonated. Giants wearing bulky armor ran through. I took my Carnifex off my belt and started firing into them. They had barriers, my bullets seemed to disintegrate in the bubble around them. I couldn't see it's face but I could tell it made eye contact with me. It charged towards me and I felt extreme pain as its fist landed in the bridge of my nose. While I was falling I got a look at my fallen comrades, I hit the floor and the metal giant looked out the bridges window into the distance and said,

"Cortina, tell Keyes we have the prisoner!"

Before I slipped into unconsciousness I thought to myself,

"Wait, was that English..."

* * *

**Hey guys once more, don't forget to review!**


	4. A Dull Morning

Gunnery Sargent Mac

Chexen Ground Comm

The surface...

We'd been on patrol for a few hours now and quite frankly it was dull. The planet we were stationed on was a farm planet. Endless hills of grass speckled with a couple of trees here and there. Basically our job during peacetime was to drive around to the different outposts and make sure they were well stocked with supplies and ammo. With me were a few others, Corporal Sally, Pvt First Class James, and 3 recruits out for their orientation. We were driving the M831 troop transport vehicle. James was riding in the back with the recruits explaining what our daily routine consists of, Sally rode up front with me. We finally arrived at one of our destinations, a tall looming tower made to see long distances over the rolling terrain.

"Sally your in charge, keep the boys out of trouble."

James shouted back,

"Now sarge where's the fun in that!"

I greeted the soldier guarding the door, he saluted me and allowed me entry. A short elevator ride brought me to the top of the tower. I could see for miles across the plains. An old military buddy of mine was in charge of this particular outpost. When I walked in the room he turned and smiled,

"Hey Mac, making your rounds today?"

"Yeah Bernie, got a few recruits that we're breaking in."

We had a short discussion about how long and drawn out the day had been. Bernie noted how their isn't even much wildlife to watch, aside from the occasional native field rodent that is. Maybe I'll catch one as a pet one of these days. Finishing up our conversation I made my way towards the elevator,

"Oh look Mac, its getting cloudy, it might just rain today."

That's odd, the forecast for today didn't predict any rain. I took the elevator back down and exited the tower. The sky was very dark when I started the engine. It was odd, yes rain and tornadoes were common in that environment, but non of the other signs were present. No breeze, it was still fairly warm outside, even a little warmer than when I enter the outpost, even so, if it was a tornado the sirens would have sounded already. We continued our daily routine. Making our way to the outpost I noticed a low rumble, this was consistent with tornados but the siren still hasn't sound. Sally heard the rumble as well,

"This is some weird weather Sarge, I don't like it. It feels like a tornado's about to hit, let's head back to base."

James shouted out to the front of the vehicle,

"If it was anything to worry about the base would have sounded an alarm. We'll be fine Sal."

About a minute later I heard a loud screech, and one of the recruits shouted something about a meteor. I had no time to react when something large impacted the ground 10 meters ahead of us. Swerving I avoided the metallic object but in turn rolled the Troop Hog on a nearby hill. Tumbling about 20 meters until sliding to a sudden stop at the base of a large tree.

Pvt First Class James

I rolled over and sat up in rubble, everything was hazy. I must have been disoriented from the laser that thing use to destroy the building. It was huge, it looked somewhat like a flying squid. The tentacles would spread out occasionally and fire a large red beam. When the ship fired all you could hear was a horrible rumbling buzz. The beam itself was destructive enough, but the noise it made would dishearten any soldier. The haziness started to clear away. I saw a man standing about a football field's distance away from me, for a moment I thought he was my father, but it couldn't be. Why would he be here? But it was him, I would know the man anywhere. While I tried to discern what was happening the ship I saw before return. As it flew overhead I saw the dreaded beam that always signaled destruction. The beam washed over my father. I screamed, oh did I scream, but no one would have heard me over the buzz anyway. I watched in horror as my father disintegrated before me leaving nothing but a crater where he stood. As all this went on around me I hadn't noticed the pain in my leg, I investigated. There was a gash the length of my calf. It wasn't fatal but wasn't going to be running anywhere in the near future. I heard a cracking above me. I looked up and saw a chunk of concrete (from what use to be the second floor of the building) break off and plummet towards me. I had no time to react before it...

I was awoken from my nightmare by Sally violently shaking me,

"James! James! Answer me!"

My eyes fluttered open,

"Sally? Ugh, what's going on?"

"That meteor that fell was a piece of the defense satellite, we're under attack!"

I slowly stood up from the wrecked Hog and looked around,

"Who all survived the crash?"

"All of us except for one of the recruits, I think his name was Horatio."

Sarge joined the conversation with a small amount of blood leaking from his brow,

"Your lucky most of you were wearing your seatbelts, the guy was tossed on the first roll and landed under the next."

We began to formulate what to do next. We obviously weren't driving anywhere and the radio was damaged in the crash, so we weren't calling for a ride either. Eventually we decided to head to the nearest outpost. It was 2 Klicks away so it should only take about 15 minutes to get there by foot. We gathered our equipment and set out for the outpost.

* * *

**We are aware that this was in fact a shorter chapter, but since the last chapter took so long to release, we're going to throw you guys a bone.**


	5. a new war

**hello a new chapter there was 2 writing this book but one does not have the time so there just me Michael tell me what you think and how to improve (i will not change events that are all ready posted ) thanks to my betas Agentmaryland93 and stealer-l1f3**

We just made it back to the outpost. Most of the scout teams from here were coming back inside where we met Mac's buddy, Bernie.

"What the Hell is going on here?! Bernie there are pieces of a ship or something raining all over the place!" I said to Mac's friend.

"The ODP was destroyed by these Exons. There are reports of landing craft all over the city and outposts 5,8,15,20 and 27 are not reporting in.'' Bernie responded.

Suddenly, the radio silent buzzed to life. "This is Charlie 5. We are cut off from escape; we have civilians and need reinforcements. Charlie 3 was killed by an Exon with magic powers!"

"Mac, can you still lead a team there?''

"Well, if Hopper can finish a mission with one leg then I can lead with a scratch, Thetas, go men." We got out and we took 5 patrol Hogs. On the way to our destination, James asked me something.

"Mac what's the story behind Hopper? well James it was back in the ending days of the war?"

Planet Epison, Saint City, 2549, USSR, UNSC, Sepertis Joint Ops

sgt. Mac

I came around the door. There were the remains of a family killed by Brutes when an ODST called over the com. "There's a pack in the building below, we're going to light them up."

We were on the first floor when we crept up to the window. The ODST was across the street up high. The Elites were close, not sure where when we saw the Chief, then 4 sniper shells; two in the Chief and two in the other Captains. We popped, out dropping clips in. When one threw a spike grenade in the room we all got to cover, but Hopper was too slow. It ripped right through his leg, tearing it clean off. A Brute came up to the window and met a clip in the face. We then got to Harper and fixed his wounds with biofoam when Sgt. Hik ordered.

"We got to get you out of here!" said SGT Hik nervously.

Then, suddenly, three more Brutes came, but met energy swords as the Elites came out of thin air and killed the Brutes with some help from the ODSTs. "There's no way we can let civilians get killed! I'll be fine!" said Hopper.

"Fine, but if you die, you're demoted." When we found the civilians the Brutes kept on tiring into the vault, so we had the jump.

"Ready for this Hopper?''

"You bet." I laid him down to some cover, he had his Battle Rifle.

We waited for the ODST to shoot. There were 7 Brutes, 20 Grunts and there were 4 USSR Commandos, 4 ODSTs, and 5 Spec Ops Elites. We all fired at the same time; Battle Rifles, and plasma ripped right through them.

Back to present

"After the Brutes were dealt with, the Grunts surrendered. Only 5 survived the battle when we got the civilians and left. That's how Hopper got his name."

"Nice".

Then, when we came around the corner, on to the road that the message came from.

"Man, those guys be tacking a tan." We busted through their lines. The Warthogs were shooting their chain guns were ripping through the bird-like Exons like a hot knife through butter. There was some Brute/Elite mix thing that took the tow chain waves to kill, there were 8 of them. I'm trying to not hit one when the 4th Warthog does flips hitting the Hog behind it, killing both teams.

We got to the make shift fort, there were 30 soldier, 15 police, and many civilians and wounded. I park the Hog while Mac talks to the LT. Sally got on the gun and joined the fight. There, I pulled my SMG and started shooting every non-human thing when one of the big Exons ran line right at a fire team the man had no chance, it shot a shell killing two and hitting the other so hard that he flew 12 feet away, into a wall and died. A cop unloaded his side arm in to the Exon in vain as it just took his shield. The Exon shot the officer and then, unexpectedly, a rocket hit it.

Most of the Exons were falling back when one came and shot a purple ball of energy. It hit a trooper and he exploded; we were shot at by the thing. It ran while shooting an orb that made a squad floating in the air and then he killed them. He looked at me ran when, surprisingly, an SOIEV pod hit him. ODST pods rained all over the city. They popped out and started pushing the Exons back, each ODST killing 7 Exons for 1 of them

**_please review even if it just good job you need a litter work o and school start Monday _**_****_


	6. attack

**hello every one a new chapter the space battle for the turian colony**

**first question would ya'll like a small chapter a every tow weeks **

**a Normal 1k word plus every month **

**or a 2k one every 5 weeks ?**

**codex **

**the United earth government/united nations space command **

**is the most powerful military of the human states**

**321 colony's **

**unsc army 5 billion 2 billion in reserve **

**122k warhogs **

**90k air craft **

**50k tanks **

**unsc Marine corps 2billion 1 billion in reserves **

**90 k warhogs**

**60k tanks**

**70k air craft **

**unsc air force 3billion 1billion in reserves**

**700k air craft **

**unsc navy 4 billion **

**sol class dreadnoughts 1**

**super carrier trafalgar 5 ( one on the way)**

**assault carrier infinity class 3**

**new York class battel ship 4**

**valiant class super heavy cruiser 65**

**marathon class heavy cruiser 130**

**halcyon class light cruiser 250**

**Destroyers 400**

**Paris frigate 600**

**sarwart 900**

**charone 1,200**

**prowler's 70 **

**note that the kig-yar have there own government **

these new comers not as primitive as others S.T.G teams pick up 0 amount of element 0 .said the salarian councilor Valurn.

.these new comers must be a violent species with the number of Cruisers and dreadnoughts with no frigates we must build a united fleet in order

to crush this threat .said the Turian councilor Spartars Sheryl you not jumping to launching A for scale invasion of a species defending it self .said

the Asari councilor Tevors . these species just spread Turian blood and we was up holding .said Spartars . Sheryl we can end this with.

diplomacy and not start a norther rachnie war .said the Tevos. we must not let them see weakness the might try to invade are space .said

Spartars . so seeing that they was never going to agree they look at the salarian councilor . hmm the reports of the S.T.G teams show that the

have a different F.T.L ,bigger ships,if they get element zero they will pass us in tech we should put them under citadel rule. Tevos just put her hand in her head . thets put the fleet together said spartars .

**the united star high senate chambers **

**united human states lord of admirals **

**councilor**** evi,nomb **

**Prophet of Time **

the attack human space and killed 12k in there attack mostly civilians the united human states declarer war

the Sangheili join you with the defense of humanity said Evi

the Covenant will join you said time

well now that we decided that just get on the way i recommend U.N.S.C fleet admirals keys to lead the attack human will going first said Hood

then we will send are champing to back humanity up said Evi

i will set up the peaces teams for after giving are brute forces under the command of the arbiter . said time

well thets get the officers ready for the war summit

**the unsc infinity bord room **

**fleet admiral mirandu keys unsc **

**admiral lasky unsc **

**the arbiter sepertish **

**high chief traju **

**admiral Elisabeth of the ussr **

**admiral tom gerge of northern human republic **

**admiral ceser of the ****empire**

**Kig-yar fleet master Neil'rR'Char **

"so it looks like the enemy may think that there only humans in this alliance so i say the united states will lead the attack to be back up by a joint elite brute attack"said keys" and how will the state attack work the other states lead the way the .C pops up at the end from behind" Elisabeth said with A look of hate** "**achingly the U.N.S.C will lead a attack force at this side of the colony will the U.S.S.R lead the smaller states on this side than we joint jump with the elites and brute here to take this colony then take there citadel and force a freeze fire ." Elisabeth look with a small grin "hm this plan mite work and is fair i approve**" **the admirals of the smaller fleets shake there heads in approve the elit and brute look at each other with dislike when thel spok**e ** i approve my fleet will take the honer of are part the brute shook in agree and the kig-yar fleet master agreed.

Turian** COLONY General RILLERS**.

it was a long day the fleet that attack the new comers was destroyed the colony was well defended there was 500 ships 5 dreadnoughts 40 Cruisers.

90 destroyers 150 frigates and 215 covets plus 50k troops on the surface no one would attack them there was 300 ships on stand by 3 dreadnoughts 15 cruisers 50 destroyers 232 frigates just in case then the radar engineer shouted WE GOT 123 CONTACTS.

order all ships ready weapons shield up frigates will ships are 200 50m vessels 100 500m vessels 20 1k vessels two 3k and a 5k sir.

5K HOW OR WHY build SHIPS THOSE BIG IT BIGGER THAN THE DESTINY ASCENSION!

then hundred of canons fire reflecting of the golden Shields of the new ships.

**admiral miranda keys unsc new York class**** battle ship blazing sun ** 6 combine fleet first fleet mid slip space 

"Ok Cortana connect me to the fleet wide come"she waited till all the green light of the captions checking in " we are going to hit planet head on with are 7 _Marathon_-class heavy cruisers. 5 Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser and with 10 paish and 10 starwart frigates 15 charon class wile keys battle ship leads strati on in we lead the attack will the super carrier hood put up a defense under admiral Flecher wile lasky will be assist on are ground ops " the USSR will join are troops with a regiment of the empire legions.

sir we are a bout to exit slip space "ok bring all ships up to battle ready. "

there in front of her was the enemy fleet."sir 500 hundred enemy contacts" the radar officer screamed. "status on mac guns ""sir all mac guns ready " fire all stander macs". A standard ship-based MAC iii fires slugs of depleted Uranium and approximately 10 meters long at around 40, km per second. The high muzzle speed gives the 600-ton slug the kinetic energy and momentum necessary to make a 75 kiloton explosion hit the enemy fleet they tried to evade but 80 of the enemy ships was unlucky the enemy fleet fire back a wall of Blu orbs hit the fleet there shields holding the wurst damage is 50% shields "all ships fire modify and heavy macs" the fleet's 11 HM fire hitting 13 kills then a wave of missiles hit the fleet the missiles mad random points of heavy gravity ripping the armorer even will the shields are still up taking 6 frigates. "fire archer missiles A-1 though c-12 " the swarm of missiles lit the void the enemy tried to stop the missiles but it was in vain 297 ships was destroyed. The enemy let out there point defense guns that had longer and more power than the U.N.S.C's "let lose are point defense guns". The space filled with lasers,plasma and cannons the tow fleets joined in one fighting to close for the unsc to use there macs "fires hornet missiles c-13 though E-12 call in the long swords and broad swords " the bombers came unleash there paid load in to the enemy ships the over powering might of the U.N.S.C's ships .In the end the Turian had lost every thing the unsc lost 15 charon class frigates 5 star wart , 4 paish,2 marathon-class heavy cruisers, "sir 300 contacts coming in" "more " than miranda look up the enemy ships are were the U.S.S.R coming out of slip space there was mini suns clustered to gather the U.S.S.R did every thing to save there fleet the U.N.S.C sit there with no way to help when it was over there was only 12 of the 120 U.S.S.R ships the smaller states then pop out of slip space. "Ok get to the rest of the plan ".

**thanks for reading pleas review :)**


End file.
